Titan Heroes
The Titan Heroes are elite versions of regular titans that appear in Crash: Mind Over Mutant. They can be encountered in certain places of the world map after a certain task has been acomplished and they serve as a sub-boss. The Titan Heroes are palette swaps (different colours) of regular Titans which wear accessories (armor etc) have slightly improved stats and have a more powerful special ability, but other than that they are not exactly improved. They have no special moves other than their regular ones that their common versions have. Once jacked, they can be upgraded by collecting mojo, but they aren't connected in this way to the rest of their common ilk. This means that should the player jack a Titan Hero, it will be building up it's own mojo bar, and it won't effect the mojo collected for the rest of it's kind. Same goes vice-versa: upgrading a regular Titan does not affect the mojo bar of it's corresponding Titan Hero. Their are six Titan heroes around Wumpa Island, each found in a different location. Titan Heroes Spike Hero Sometimes called "Spike Chief" or "porky leader" by the fans, this is the first Titan Hero encountered (provided the player doesn't venture for the Ratcicle Hero first). This Spike is different from the rest of it's kind by the color. Regular Spikes are usually brown, while the Spike Hero is greyish-black with a red chest and wears red bandages on his arms and legs (on the PS2 version he does not have bandages). His health icon shows him with a more expressed glare than a usual Spike. Crash and Aku Aku first encounter him on the secret temple ruins on Wumpa Island, when they use a Ratcicle to cross over the river to a new temple section. Apparently, the Spike Hero was brainwashed by Cortex and led a horde of Spikes and Snipes to destroy the Bandicoot's home while they were away in Ratcicle Kingdom, but others believe he was a guardian of the temple and was getting his own revenge back on Crash for wrecking the Coliseum (makes sense Crash wrecked the Coliseum so the Hero Spike wrecked his house). Upon entering the temple Crash encounters a group of Spikes, a cutscene plays in which the Spikes root for their leader to beat up Crash, but he ends up beating them up instead. After the Spikes are defeated, Crash obtains the Hero Key, which allows him to open the huge gate in the Wasteland and open a route to the Junkyard. On the same spot at the secret ruins ever since, the Spike Hero will spawn and can be jacked without resistance. Snipe Hero Sometimes called "Snipe Tyrant" by the fans, this titan is one of the mutants that holds one of three voodoo bones stolen from Uka Uka. He has darker skin than the usual Snipe and has green feathers though he still seems to fire pink feathers. He wears spotted bandages on his body and arm has an eye patch and a ring in his nose. Upon reaching the Wasteland via teleporter left by Uka Uka, Crash and Aku Aku hear from the local Rhinorollers that one of their children has been taken and kept by the brainwashed Snipe leader, so the two make their way into the Snipes den fighting their way through a horde of Snipes to rescue the young Rhinoroller. When they reach his lair, the Snipe Hero was about to eat the young Rhinoroller, but Crash stopped him and the young Rhinoroller escaped. Angered that his dinner has just escaped he fights Crash (unlike most of the other Heroes the Snipe Hero goes solo in fighting Crash) but is defeated, thus Crash liberating one of Uka Uka's voodoo bones and returning to Mount Grimly. After this event, the Snipe Hero will respawn at his lair and can be jacked without resistance. Grimly Hero Sometimes called "Grimly Prince" by the fans, he is one of the Titan Heroes keeping Uka Uka's stolen voodoo bones. While regular Grimlys are blue this Grimly is more purplish in colour, he is also scrawny while other Grimlys are bulky, has a tattoo on his forehead, much sharper teeth, wears a cape and gloves with many rings on his fingers (in the PS2 version he is just a people version of an ordinary Grimly). Crash and Aku Aku first meet him after being teleported back to Wumpa Island in search for Uka Uka's bones, eventually finding an alternate path leading to a tree-like hive that is in fact his palace filled with Snipes and Grimlys. They venture though his palace defeating all the guards and jacking a Grimly to pass a rolling boulder to get access to his throne room. The Grimly Hero awaits Crash sitting on his throne, ready to fight him, and is backed up by some guards, but is soon defeated and leaves Uka Uka's stolen bone behind. Afterwards, he respawns in front of his throne and can be jacked without resistance. Magmadon Hero Sometimes called "Magmadon Lord" by the fans, he is one of the three Titan Heroes that keep Uka Uka's stolen bones and is one of the many prisoners at the Ice prison. He is a darker red then regular Magmadons and he wears a war helmet and shouder armor. He appears earlier in the game when Crash and Aku Aku first venture to the Ice prison, he is seen frozen in the prison after the climbing part, though he seems to be much larger here, about the size of a Scorporilla. He then apears much later in the game having broken free from his cell. In order to find him, Crash and Aku Aku had to return to the Ice prison via teleporter. Upon arriving they see some other Magmadons that have escaped and are starting a riot along with some Spikes, Grimlys and Slap Es (clearly things have gone beyond the Brat girls control). They push fowards and venture though the Ice prison after which they discover another opening in the icy caves (where he was frozen). Though the opening things seem to be warming up and starting to melt, in result of this there is steam and a waterfall with collapsing snow. In order to progress, they needed to jack a Grimly and jump over falling snow on the waterfall and venture inside the hidden cave, until they find the Hero Magmadon with two other Magmadons in a chamber filled with boiled water. The Hero Magmadon seems displeaced at Crash's arrival and he and his Magmadons try to give Crash a beatdown, but Crash soon defeats him and liberates another one of Uka Uka's bones. After that event Crash can return to the chamber where the hero respawns and can be jacked without resistance. Ratcicle Hero Being the only Titan Hero that isn't aggressive from the start, as well as a Hero that is included in a side-quest rather than being a part of the plot. He is a white Ratcicle with a different haircut and wears dark blue armor with spikey shoulder pads (in the PS2 version he has no armor). In order to find this hero, the player must talk to the folk in Ratcicle Kingdom, thereby realizing that a Ratcicle has been kept prisoner. He can be found in the same area where the first TK is found, being imprisoned in a block of ice and guarded by savage Ratcicles and a Scorporilla. After the iceblock is broken by a jacked Scorporilla, the Ratcicle Hero can be jacked. Should he be killed or unjacked afterwards, he will respawn next to the kid Ratcicle next to the big statue in Ratcicle Kingdom. It is later revealed he is the father of the same kid. It is known that the Ratcicle Hero is the "Chief" aka the leader of the Ratcicles though it is not mentioned why he was elected to be chief, some people think it was because he was the Ratcicle that defeated and inprisoned the Magmadon Hero. Sludge Hero This Titan appears when Crash returns to the Junkyard at the sludge village. The hippy Sludge will be attacked by the Sludge Hero who wears a lot of junk and an crown (he could possibly be the king of the junkyard) but at Crash's presence he stops terrorising the hippy sludge and attacks Crash instead! After you beat him he will respawns at the sludge village and can be jacked without resistance. Trivia *The Ratcicle Hero is the only one of the titans that has a little more emotional role in the series, since he is a father. *The Snipe Hero and the Sludge Hero are the only Titan Heroes that aren't supported by other mutants, as well as the only ones seen in Mind over Mutant trying to harm someone other than the leading characters. *The Ratcicle Hero is refered to as the chief by the other inhabitants of the Ratcicle kingdom. *The Magmadon Hero was a prisoner at the ice prison though it is unknown why he was imprisoned there. *The Ratcicle Hero is the only hero that isn't agressive from the start. *It is possible that the Ratcicle and Magmadon Heroes could be arch enemies as the Magmadon Hero was a prisoner at the ice prison, that was controlled by the Ratcicles. *In the PS2 version of Mind Over Mutant the Titan Heroes wear no armor, clothing etc... they are just different colors from the rest of their species. *Some people think that the Spike Hero was a guardian of the temple and he wasn't brainwashed by Cortex when he attacked, he was getting his own revenge back on Crash for recking the Coliseum (makes sense when Crash wrecked the Coliseum so the Spike Hero wrecked Crash's house). *The Ratcicle Hero is not actually Evil. *The Ratcicle and Sludge heroes appear in side quests rather than part of the plot. *It is unkown weather the term "Hero" titan means that they are heroes, protectors like Crash and have simply been brainwashed by Cortex or that it means that they are high ranking titans (the leaders of there species) as the word hero is sometimes used instead of ultra. *Wumpa Island (the jungle) is the only place to have two Titan heroes, the Spike hero and Grimly hero. *When the Spike hero was influenced by Cortex's NV his bandages are blue instead of red. *Uka Uka refers to the Titan Heroes as "the worst and most dispicuble mutants on the island". *The Titan Heroes when fought have their own theme song. *The Grimly Hero has his own palace on Wumpa Island. *The locals at the Ratcicle kingdom speak of mysterious fires, these may have been caused by the Hero Magmadon and his minion Magmadons though others think they were caused by the Hero Ratcicle's son because he constantly talks about fire, but he could simply just be taking the credit to make himself look inpressive. Category:Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant